Submachine Universe
Dit spel gaat over een spinoff spel van de series. Voor de pagina van de gehele Submachine Series click hier. Dit spel werd updated elke maand in 2017 en is gratis te downloaden op itch. '' Naam '''Submachine Universe' (ooit genoemd SubVerse/SU), en eerder bekent als SubNet Exploration Project/SEP, Subnet '''en '''Submachine Network Exploration Experience/SNEE. In 2017 werd de naam een meme en werd een ironische petitie gemaakt over het feit dat het spel zijn oude naam terug moest krijgen. Ontwikkeling Submachine Network Exploration Experience werd uitgebracht op 8 juni 2010 op Submachineworld.com met de eerste vijftig locaties. Het originele concept was dat je puzzels op zou lossen met een verkenningsteam, maar het bleek net voor de verkenning te zijn. De beginlocatie voor het spel is een laboratorium, waarbij een lid van het verkenningsteam blijft. Mateusz Skutnik, die de Submachine Series bedacht, zei dat het niet een spel in de gebruikelijke zin zal zijn. In een post die Mateusz Skutnik op Pastel Forum (het forum van hem en het Pastel Games team) zette beschreef hij Submachine Universe als reusachtig. Naast een aantal nieuwe locaties kunnen alle locaties van Submachine 4 en 5 worden herbezocht. Op 15 juni 2010 had Submachine Universe een belangrijke technische aanpassing. Mateusz Skutnik heeft de mechanica van locatiewijziging vernieuwd om het laadprobleem (wanneer het spel bevroor na het laden van nieuwe locaties, ook wel bekend als het zwarte scherm des doods) te verhelpen. Hij adviseert de spelers ook om Firefox te gebruiken bij het spelen van het spel. Op 19 juni 2010 had Submachine Universe zijn eerste bijvoeging. Mateusz Skutnik voegde 9 nieuwe locaties toe aan het spel, waardoor het totaal aantal locaties in het spel niet 51, maar 60 werd. Van de 9 nieuwe locaties zijn er 8 uit Submachine 4 en 1 uit Submachine 5. Hij voegde ook drie nieuwe theorieën toe aan het spel, waardoor het totaal aantal theorieën in het spel van 21 naar 24 ging. Op 8 april 2011 was er een update met karmaportalen. Sommige gebieden hebben nu meer kamers, sommigen van hen zijn gewoon beter met een karmaportaal ergens op het scherm. Het totale aantal sub-locaties (locaties waar je komt met een karmaportaal is 16: "btn", "cat", "chm", "chr", "fma", "glx", "hpl", "ixt", "jul", "kol", "mnt", "oxt", "ptl", "v12", "wrt" en "zwo". Deze namen worden als coördinaten gezien tijdens een reis door een karmaportaal naar die locatie.thumb|left|Bericht op [[Submachineworld.com]] Mateusz Skutnik heeft hier duidelijk lang over nagedacht, minstens twee jaar. Vanaf het begin maakte hij duidelijk dat dit GEEN spel was. Hoewel de aard van het spel niet volledig werd onthuld waren deze feiten duidelijk; *Er zijn geen 'werkelijke' puzzels. **Maar misschien zijn er wel een aantal puzzels die je ergens heen brengen. *Dit is geen spel zoals de anderen, maar het zal een verkenningservaring zijn. *De meeste van de oude locaties zouden worden herbezocht.. *Er zal een lab in het begin van het "spel" zijn. Meneer Skutnik zei dat hij het lab zou vrijgeven in een paar dagen. Dit was echter niet het geval en het duurde. Het lijkt erop dat hij al heel vroeg had besloten dat hij zal laten zien wat er achter de deur in de Corridor is, en hij zei dat het een eindeloze gang zou kunnen zijn, zoals het was. Hij verklaarde ook dat hij het zwevende inventaris zou herschrijven voor dit spel (en Submachine 6). "Jullie theorieën - een verzoek" Op 27 juni creëerde Mateusz een thread in PastelForum genaamd "Jullie theorieën - een verzoek". Hij vroeg de forumers om een van hun theorieën, op spelling gecontrolerd en verbeterd te plaatsen, zodat hij ze in het Subnet kon zetten. Het lijkt erop dat Mateusz enigszins klaar was met de ideeën die hij op dit punt had voor het net. Dit was ook toen hij aankondigde dat de theorieën van de spelers in het "spel" zou zijn. Deze thread trok onmiddellijk ieders aandacht en veel forumers postte een van hun theorieën. Sommige vragen zijn gerezen over de lengte van de theorieën, omdat sommige van de theorieën vrij lang waren. De auteur verklaarde dat hoe langer de theorie is hoe langer het zou duren om te lezen, en dit was zijn bedoeling. Hij zei ook dat de theorieën zouden worden ondertekend met de inloggegevens van het forum. Toen creëerde forumlid dVanisAWESOME een theorie en 'durfde' iemand hem te plaatsen onder de gebruikersnaam Sunshine_bunnygirl_17. Iemand deed dat en postte de theorie. Sommigen betoogden dat hij niet in het Subnet zou komen, maar Mateusz vond de hele beproeving grappig en zo kwam de theorie in het net. Op het einde werd de thread rommelig door een speculatieve discussie en werd vervolgens verlaten. Vertraging Oorspronkelijk moest Submachine Universe worden vrijgegeven voor Submachine 6: The Edge, maar toen heeft de auteur verklaard dat 'het zou worden verward met Sub6' en zette hij het opzij ondanks de verwachting van de fans. Velen verwachtten een snelle vrijlating nadat Sub6 was uitgekomen, gebaseerd op de eerdere discussie, maar tot ieders verbazing presenteerde het spel zich niet zelf. Daarna postte hij de voorproefafbeelding op Submachineworld.com die beloofde dat het spel tijdens de herfst zou worden vrijgegeven, maar het kwam nog steeds niet te voorschijn en uiteindelijk dwongen de fans Mateusz om het bericht te verwijderen als de herfst voorbij was. Een andere grote verwachtende golf kwam na Daymare Town 3, omdat velen zeiden dat 'het spel bijna klaar is' en dat 'Mateusz het alleen nog maar op het internet hoeft te zetten'. Maar het werd al snel duidelijk dat Mateusz in plaats daarvan een werkpauze zou gaan nemen. Ongeveer een week voor de vrijgeving van het spel, wanneer de vakantie al bijna 3 maanden voorbij was, probeerde Mateusz de fans te misleiden door te zeggen dat hij het spel helemaal niet zou vrijgeven. Dit resulteerde een brede discussie over de vraag of hij een grapje maakte of niet, maar velen dachten dat de geruchten vals waren. Vrijlating en nasleep Eerste ontvangst Het ontvangen van het Subnet was uitermate positief onder de fans van de serie en vele gamesites gaven het spel goede reviews. De fans op PastelForum creëerde locatielijsten, maar in eerste instantie werden de volledige lijsten van locaties verwijderd door de auteur, omdat ze werden gezien als valsspelen. Ook heeft hij bij meerdere gelegenheden aangegeven ergernis te hebben aan hen die blind springen door alle coördinaten van het net. Hij zei ook op zijn PastelStories website: :"Zet alsjeblieft geen locatielijsten in de reacties. Ik zal ze verwijderen. Laten we het ongerept houden voor degenen die komen..." Ontbrekende theorieën Er waren mensen die teleurgesteld waren dat hun theorie het niet gehaald heeft in het net. Voor sommigen was de reden gewoon omdat ze hun theorie niet in de "Jullie theorieën - een verzoek" thread op het PastelForum plaatsten, maar bij sommigen was de reden dat Mateusz de theorieën gewoon niet kon vinden in de thread. Mateusz Skutnik heeft vervolgens een nieuwe thread geopend om de anderen nog een kans te geven. In het openingsbericht van deze thread zei hij dat er geen geklets was toegestaan in deze thread, dat hij alleen voor theorieën was en dat er slechts een theorie per persoon mocht worden geupload. Bugs Zwarte scherm des doods In de eerste versie van Submachine Universe was er een terugkerend probleemp tijdens het spelen, het zwarte scherm des doods. De naam is afgeleid van het computerprobleem het Blauwe Scherm des Doods. Er werd een zwart scherm weergegeven na het teleporteren. In versie 2 van Submachine Universe was deze bug verholpen in Firefox maar nog niet in Internet Explorer. Hij komt soms voor in Chrome. Dit kan worden opgelost door de pagina te herladen zodat je wordt geteleporteerd naar de locatie waar je heen wou. In versie 1 ging je naar 000. Locatie 011 Na een experiment in Submachine Universe (waar we misschien ooit meer over horen) vergat Mateusz Skutnik de lege coördinaten 011 weg te halen. Na het teleporteren naar deze locatie kon je hier niet meer weggaan zonder de geschiedenis van de computer te verwijderen. Deze bug kwam voor in alle browsers, maar is nu opgelost en vervangen door een nieuwe locatie in versie 4 van Submachine Universe. Verdubbelende items Nadat items waren toegevoegd op 19 september 2010 kon je naar een locatie gaan, bijvoorbeeld The Tri-Gem Room, waar je drie wisdom gems kon pakken, weg kon teleporteren en teruggaan en dezelfde items weer kon vinden terwijl de drie andere wisdom gems nog in je inventory zaten. Dit werkte voor alle items, zoals de laboratoriumsleutel en de zware steen. en:Submachine Universe es:Submachine Network Exploration Experience it:Submachine Network Exploration Experience ru:Submachine Universe no:Submachine Network Exploration Experience Categorie:Spellen